Roommates
by CrimCat
Summary: After being accepted as a transfer student to the Black Order Academy’s university campus how will Allen cope with all the new changes, especially from his new grouchy, antisocial roommate? School AU. Yullen. Probably gonna be some fluff later. Rating may change later too. (First fanfic please be open minded).


STORY NOW UP FOR ADOPTION - Dm me for details.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One - My Luck

Black Order Academy - the top school in the country. A school for students with exceptional educational prowess and unprecedented talent. I was accepted here last week and still skipped grades despite the school's amazing reputation towards academics, and because of the school's tier system (elementary school to university) it's unbelievably rare that a transfer student, like me, passes the transfer exams and is accepted.

If you're wondering who I am, my name is Allen Walker (17) and I've just started at the university campus of the prestigious Black order Academy.My time here has been amazing so far! I've made a lot of friends, I can find my way around campus easily and I get along with my roommate...

Yeah, right!

Do you wanna know what really happened? I was dumped here by Cross, the bastard! After passing the entrance exam I was left in front of the campus with no idea as to where I was supposed to go. I spent hours wondering aimlessly - whenever I tried to ask anyone for help they ran away, but I should have expected that, especially with my bizarre scar and stark white hair. By the time that the sun had started to set I had stumbled upon the dorms, **maybe my bad luck is finally giving me a break'** is what I'd thought. I can't believe how wrong I was.

I walked through one of the glass doors and came face-to-face with a fiery red-head with an eyepatch over his right eye. He reminded me of a rabbit who'd just eaten a ton of sugar. Needless to say, he was annoying as fuck. It was only after an exhausting (one-sided) conversation with the rabbit that he gave me a key and said,

"I've heard about the guy you're rooming with, he's a bit grouchy but i think you two will get along great!", that I finally made my escape to my new room, number 408, and collapsed onto the bed on the emptier side of the room.

Turning my head to the left I saw various rock and indie band posters, midnight blue bed sheets and some sort of sword. ' **A katana? I've seen some of those in Japan but, even then, they were in museums from what I can remember'.** My eyes drifted towards the door I had rushed through a few moments earlier, spotting a second door with small puffs of steam escaping through the top. The thought of meeting my new "grouchy" roommate after they had gotten out of the shower increased my uneasiness tenfold. Dejectedly, I turned my face towards the wall. **'I** **just want this day to end already...'** Then the bathroom door opened.

"Che."

 **'Che..? What kind of person says clicks their tongue at nothing...'**

 **'...wait, was that directed towards me!? What the heck did I do!?'**

I turned my head towards the direction that the offending sound came from only to be met with a steely, aggravated gaze which did nothing but piss me off even more. **Great. Just when I thought that today couldn't get any worse...'**. I sat up on the bed so I could return his knife like stare when an idea popped into my head. **This might be fun, I wonder how he'll react...'** So, without warning, I smiled up at him as if he was just another person, and not someone who just made my day a whole lot worse, and offered my right hand out as a greeting. The way he recoiled out of shock was almost enough for me to break my 'poker-face' and laugh aloud.

"Hi, my name is Allen Walker, and I'm your new roommate. I hope we can get along!" To say he looked spooked was an understatement. I had surmised that his glare was supposed to make me want to go back down to the dorm's reception and beg to be put in another room, but I've dealt with worse people than him so I could handle anything he threw my way.

From the way he'd froze (and had stayed frozen for a few minutes) I could tell that he hadn't expected me to react the way I did. Heck, he couldn't even tell that I'd lied straight to his face. So, after regaining his senses, he threw me another "Che" and went to his bed, pulling out a pair of headphones and his phone before he tuned everything out to listen to his music.

Noticing the two duffle bags by the end of my bed, I stood and tossed them on top of the duvet and opened one of them. I began to arrange my clothes in the draws next to the head of my bed and place my other two pairs of shoes under the end of my bed. Opening the second bag, I took out the remaining clothes (mainly pyjamas), a deck of cards, a few books that I had accumulated over the years, a couple spare pairs of gloves, my toiletries, and (finally) my journal, which I quickly hid under my pillow. I placed my books and toiletries on top of the draws and put the rest of my clothes away, apart from a long sleeved shirt, some joggers and another pair of gloves, and then headed into the bathroom so I could finally get some time alone to breathe.

After half an hour I came out of the bathroom and quietly slipped myself under my duvet wishing that the day would finally end. I would have gotten my wish if it weren't for my new roommate who decided that that was the best time to actually start talking to me.

"Hey, Moyashi, why are you wearing long sleeves and gloves? It's way too warm for that shit." 'That was the first thing he said to me!?'. I groaned before replying,

"My name is Allen, and why do you care? It seemed like you didn't give a fuck half an hour ago, plus I don't have to tell you anything. Now, I've had a long and terrible day, so could you just let me sleep?"

"Che. Fine, baka Moyashi." I really can't stand this guy.

"My name is Allen! Not 'idiot bean sprout'! Goodnight!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is the end of the first chapter.

Obviously I don't own any characters or implied references, just the words between them.

And thanks to my friend Freloid for helping me edit this first segment.


End file.
